If the Worst Happens
by suzie2b
Summary: After an explosion, Charley must enlist her father's help to save Tully's leg.
**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **(Author's note: Thank you, stillvintage55, for making me think after your review of "Pinky Swear".)**

 **If the Worst Happens**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Charley was pulling her boots on when Tully walked in. "Truck's loaded and the jeeps are ready. Are you about set to go?"**

 **She stood up and smiled. "Yep." Charley went to the closet and dragged two duffel bags out. "I'm looking so forward to this. I haven't seen Sister Kathryn in ages."**

 **Tully slung one of the bags over his shoulder and watched her pull out one more. "Just how many toys are we taking?"**

" **All of them."**

" **And how many is that?"**

 **Charley grinned. "Enough to fill three duffel bags." She shrugged. "I didn't count them. Your family and my Aunt Em have been collecting and making toys to send for months now. I can hardly wait to see the kids' faces."**

" **Didn't realize there were so many." Tully grabbed a second duffel and chuckled at his wife's excitement. "Can you carry one?"**

 **Charley put the strap of her satchel over one shoulder, then slung a small pack over the other that had a change of clothes for both of them. She then managed, with a little effort, to pick up the third duffel bag and said, "All set."**

 **At the motor pool, they met Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch. As Tully loaded the two duffel bags into the back of the truck that contained everything they thought they might need, Hitch took the third one from Charley.**

 **Moffitt smiled as he asked, "What's all this? Are you two moving in with Sister Kathryn?"**

 **Tully grinned as he shook his head. "Toys for the orphanage."**

 **Troy stepped up and said, "Okay, we've got a couple hours of driving to do, so let's shake it. Tully, you and Charley are in the truck."**

 **##########################**

 **When the truck and two jeeps pulled up in front of the main building of the orphanage, children came from everywhere to greet them.**

 **Sister Kathryn went outside and smiled as she clapped her hands to get the children's attention. "At least let them get out of the vehicles before you attack!"**

 **Hitch grabbed a large bag of candy out of the back of the jeep and started handing it out. Troy and Moffitt met the middle-aged woman on the porch and Troy said, "Good morning, Sister Kathryn."**

 **She smiled happily as she clasped first Troy's hand, then Moffitt's. "Sam … Jack! It's always so good to see you."**

 **Moffitt grinned. "Well, after we received your last letter, we decided we'd been away too long."**

 **With the candy ritual out of the way, Hitch joined Charley and Tully at the back of the truck. Tully handed a duffel bag to him and grabbed the other two.**

 **Several children watched with wide-eyed curiosity. A boy of about twelve asked, "What is in the bags, Mrs. Tully?"**

 **Charley smiled at the name she'd acquired from the children and said, "A surprise." She looked at Tully and Hitch. "Why don't you take those inside. "I'm going to get the pumps out of the jeeps."**

 **Tully's eyes followed her as she walked away. "What do you need those for?"**

" **You'll see."**

 **Sister Kathryn saw the two privates walking toward the house and exclaimed, "Mark, Tully … what have you got there?"**

 **Hitch smiled. "Just a few things for the kids."**

" **Oh, you shouldn't have, but it's wonderful that you did." As she watched them take the duffel bags inside with a long stream of children following, Kathryn asked, "And how is your lovely wife, Tully?"**

 **Hitch and Tully set the bags in the middle of the floor as he answered with a grin, "Why don't you ask her. She's right behind you."**

 **Kathryn spun around with surprise. "Oh my goodness! Charley!"**

 **The two women hugged as Charley said, "Good to see you again, sister."**

" **It's been too long. Please, let's go inside and see what you've brought." Kathryn looked at one of the girls that worked with her as they entered the house. "Sister Mary, would you mind setting out the lemonade and glasses in the kitchen, please."**

" **Of course, Sister Kathryn."**

 **Charley set the pumps aside and sat down on the floor with the children all around her. "Now, in these bags are some very special things that my Aunt and Tully's family sent just for all of you."**

 **One girl asked with awe, "All the way from America?"**

 **Charley nodded. "All the way from America." She opened one of the duffel bags and laid it on its side. A few toys spilled out onto the floor. There was a collective gasp from the children. Charley put a serious face on as she started to open the second bag and said, "There is one thing you absolutely must promise to do for me though." She opened the third and took a small package out.**

 **A young voice called out, "What must we do, Mrs. Tully?"**

 **As she got to her feet, she grinned and said, "You must have fun!"**

 **Charley was nearly bowled over in the rush of youngsters and she laughed as she was helped out of the group by Tully.**

 **Sister Kathryn clapped her hands loudly and all eyes went to her. "What do you say to our friends?"**

 **In unison, twenty-five voices shouted, "Thank you!"**

 **Two small boys stepped up to Charley. One pulled gently on her hand. When she looked down at him, he showed her two deflated balls. "Mrs. Tully, what are these?"**

 **She took them, handed one to Tully and one to Hitch. "These are soccer balls. And as soon as these two guys pump them up with air, you'll be able to play with them."**

 **Hitch grinned and looked at Tully. "Bet I'll get done first."**

 **Tully grinned back at him. "Not a chance."**

 **As the two men rushed to grab the pumps with the two boys laughing as they followed, Charley went to sit with Sister Kathryn, Troy, and Moffitt. She handed the package she'd retrieved from the duffel bag to Kathryn and said, "My Aunt Emily loves to embroider. I've told her all about you and the orphanage and she admires what you're doing out here a lot. She wants you to have these as a small token of appreciation."**

 **It was probably the first time any of them had seen Sister Kathryn speechless. She carefully unwrapped the package and found four doilies of varying sizes with intricately embroidered designs. There was also a note and as she read it, a tear rolled down her cheek. "Your Aunt is a wonderful woman, Charley. I will have to write her a letter of thanks." Kathryn sighed and wiped the tear away with her fingers. "All right, why don't we leave the children with their toys and go to the kitchen for that lemonade?"**

 **Hitch looked up from his pumping and asked, "Need anything from me and Tully, sarge?"**

 **Troy grinned. "The sister said we're leaving the 'children' with their toys. We'll come get you two when the work starts."**

 **##########################**

 **After about an hour, it was established that the porch and the stairs to the second floor needed repairs, two windows needed to be replaced, and the old Packard that they used wasn't running.**

 **Troy and Moffitt went outside to round up Hitch and Tully. Troy said with a smile, "Sorry to break up your little soccer match, but we need to get to work. Hitch, you get started on the stairs inside. I'm surprised no one's broken their neck on them. Tully, Sister Kathryn says the car hasn't started in weeks. See what you can do. Moffitt and I will get started on the windows. Whoever finishes first can start on the porch."**

 **Tully was working on the car when he heard giggling. He brought his head up to see Charley with Sister Mary and Sister Elizabeth coming out a side door carrying a basket of wash each for the clothesline. He took a minute to watch his wife, wearing an apron and smiling as she helped to hang sheets on the line as they talked.**

 **At one point, Charley happened to look Tully's way. The smile she gave him reminded him of the time he first admitted to her that he cared for her. It wasn't love yet at that point, but it would soon head in that direction.**

 **Out of the corner of his eye, Tully saw something roll near his feet. A three-year-old girl ran up and grabbed what he thought at first was a small ball. As he watched the little girl, she held her hand out to show him what she had. It was a grenade pin. Tully quickly grabbed for the grenade and startled the girl. She dropped it and it rolled under the car. There was just enough time for Tully to pull the child into his arms and turn to try to shield her.**

 **Charley, Sister Mary, and Sister Elizabeth were the first ones there. Mary picked up the injured, screaming toddler and headed for the house. Charley and Elizabeth gently rolled Tully onto his back. They looked up as they heard voices and Charley told Elizabeth, "Don't let the children see this."**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch passed Elizabeth as she headed off the kids and knelt down around Tully. There was a lot of damage to the left side of his body. Moffitt said, "We've got to get the bleeding under control."**

 **Charley grabbed Hitch and ran to the clothesline. She pulled dry sheets from a previous load off the line. As she gave them to Hitch, she said, "Tear 'em up for pressure bandages."**

 **Hitch nodded and ran back to Troy and Moffitt.**

 **Sister Kathryn hurried out the door. "Charley! What's happened?"**

" **The car blew up! Tully's hurt!"**

 **Kathryn turned and called for Sister Elizabeth. "Go to the hospital and bring back help!" Then she hurried over to see if she could do anything and told them, "We have a hospital sponsored by the Red Cross now. I've sent Elizabeth to get help."**

 **Hitch handed Troy a folded piece of sheet and he pressed it hard against Tully's leg wound. "Good. Let's concentrate on controlling the bleeding until they get here."**

 **Tully groaned and tried to push away the hands that were pressing painfully on various wounds.**

 **Charley took his hand and whispered in his ear, "Shhh, it's all right, love. Help's coming."**

 **##########################**

 **After some tense minutes, an ambulance arrived to take Tully to the hospital. After he was loaded into the back and the little girl was seated next to the driver of the vehicle, Charley wanted to ride next to Tully.**

 **The doctor shook his head. "There isn't enough room, besides he's going to go straight into surgery…"**

 **Charley argued and started to push her way passed the doctor. "I need to be with him!"**

 **Hitch grabbed her around the waist and lifted her away from the ambulance. Troy said, "Get out of here, doc. We'll be there in a little while."**

 **As the door slammed shut, Charley began to cry and fight against Hitch. Sister Kathryn took Charley's face in her hands and said quietly. "You have to be strong."**

 **Charley quieted in Hitch's arms and he released her into Kathryn's, where she wrapped her arms around the older woman and sobbed, "But I need to be with him."**

 **Sister Kathryn held her and stroked her hair. "You will be. As soon as he comes out of surgery, you will be."**

 **Soon Charley calmed down and turned to face Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch. She wiped her wet cheeks with her hands. "Sorry … that wasn't a very dignified display, was it?"**

 **Moffitt looked at her and said quietly, "Dignity never works well when you're scared and worried."**

 **Charley took a deep breath as she tried to calm her racing heart and Troy asked, "Did you see what happened?"**

 **Charley slowly shook her head. "Not really. He was working on the car while Mary, Elizabeth, and I were hanging laundry. I did see the little girl … what's her name?"**

 **Kathryn replied, "Keyla."**

" **I saw Keyla run up to Tully. Looked like she picked up a small ball. Next thing I know the car exploded."**

 **As Charley spoke Troy looked around at the mess of engine parts and shrapnel. He moved some car pieces with the toe of his boot and saw something that made him bend down to pick it up.**

 **Moffitt asked, "Find something, Troy?"**

 **He straightened up and held a grenade pin in his palm. "What if she wasn't holding a ball?"**

" **You think perhaps she somehow got ahold of a grenade?"**

 **Sister Kathryn gasped, "Oh dear Lord! If Tully hadn't been here…"**

 **Troy nodded. "Hitch, take Charley to that hospital and stay with her. We'll be there shortly."**

 **Hitch nodded and put an arm around Charley's shoulders to lead her away. "Right, sarge."**

 **Troy then looked at Kathryn. "How often is unexploded ordnance found around here?"**

 **Kathryn said, "There are people in town who collect unexploded grenades and shells to try to sell back to the army on either side. Occasionally something will fall out of a pack loaded on a donkey or camel. Mary, Elizabeth and I are always on the lookout for those to keep this very thing from happening. We obviously missed one."**

 **##########################**

 **Hours later, the doctor came out to where they were all waiting. Charley had been leaning on Hitch and straightened when she saw him. "How is he?"**

 **Dr. Collins said, "He's in recovery. There were numerous wounds that had to be cleaned and stitched and he lost quite a bit of blood. There was no internal damage, but…"**

 **Charley stood up and frowned. "But what?"**

" **It's his leg. It was nearly severed. I was able to set the bone, but I'm not a specialist. And if I don't find one … he'll lose the leg."**

 **Charley felt her heart stop for a moment. She sat down again and tried to drag air into her lungs. Sister Kathryn moved to her side and put an arm around her before she said, "I suggest you start looking for a specialist immediately, Dr. Collins!"**

" **Yes, ma'am."**

 **Charley's voice was barely audible. "Wait. What about Keyla? Is she all right?"**

 **The doctor replied, "She'll be fine. A few stitches to close a cut on her arm, a bump on the head. We'll keep her overnight, but I don't foresee any problems."**

" **Thank you."**

 **An hour later the doctor reappeared with bad news. "I'm afraid there are no specialists available right now that are capable of doing the kind of surgery Private Pettigrew needs."**

 **Charley had been pacing and stopped when she heard his words. She covered her face with her hands.**

 **Kathryn said, "Don't give up hope, Charley."**

 **Then she calmly moved her hands and said, "Get me a telephone."**

 **Dr. Collins looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"**

 **Charley turned and faced him, "Take me to a phone … now!"**

 **The doctor led her to his office. Charley picked up the receiver and dialed a number. When the ringing stopped, a groggy voice said, "Hello. Who is this?"**

 **Charley swallowed and said, "Hi, dad."**

" **Charley? Do you have any idea what time it is in Virginia?"**

" **Dad, I need your help."**

 **##########################**

 **Numerous phone calls later, Colonel Williams had located two specialists and ordered them to fly to the military airport outside Ras Tanura. After his return call to his daughter, Troy and Hitch headed back to base to pick the surgeons up.**

 **Tully was still in surgery when Colonel Williams arrived. Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch stood and saluted when they realized he was there. He returned the salute and said, "At ease, men."**

 **Charley had been resting against Sister Kathryn. When she opened her eyes, her father was standing in front of her. "Dad?" He held out his arms and she was engulfed when she went to him. "When I called, I didn't mean you should come yourself." Charley looked up at him with tears glistening in her eyes. "But I'm real glad you did."**

 **Colonel Williams smiled slightly. "When my only child calls me in the middle of the night from half-way across the world to ask for help, you better believe I'm coming." His expression sobered as he asked, "How's Tully doing?"**

" **Still in surgery."**

" **Let's go for a walk." Charley chewed her bottom lip and stared at the door that led to the surgery. "Come on. We won't go far. One of your friends will be able to find us if need be." The colonel put his arm around her shoulders and led her outside.**

 **The morning air was cool as they walked slowly through Samawah. They were silent for a time, then Colonel Williams said, "The thirteen hour flight here gave me some time to think."**

 **Charley didn't look at him. "About what?"**

" **About you. About Tully. About this damn war." Colonel Williams saw Charley nod. "Have you and Tully ever discussed what might happen if one of you should die out here?"**

 **Charley said quietly, "Yes, we have talked about it. We both know that the other will go on with life. We've made out our wills and left instructions for other arrangements. Tully and I both know that every time one of us goes out on a mission it could be the last time we see each other. That's why we take every opportunity to say 'I love you' to one another."**

 **The colonel nodded. "I always knew you were smart, Charley. And ever since I met him I've felt that Tully is smart as well. After all, he did marry you."**

 **Charley gave her father a hint of a smile. "He's the second smartest man I know."**

" **Second smartest?"**

" **You're the smartest man in the world to me, dad."**

 **Colonel Williams stopped and gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Now, as much as I hate asking this, I feel I must. Have you thought about what will happen if the surgeons cannot save Tully's leg?"**

 **Charley nodded slowly. "I've had plenty of time to think about that since I spoke to you on the phone … and it always comes around to the same thing. Tully and I love each other. If he loses his leg, it will change things drastically. But I won't love him any less. We'll both struggle to adapt for a time, but in the long run we'll still have each other for the support we need. I promised to live with him, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and to be faithful to him as long as we both live. That's what I plan to do."**

 **The colonel hugged Charley tightly. "I am the proudest father alive, Charley Marie Pettigrew."**

 **##########################**

 **It wasn't long after Charley and Colonel Williams returned to the hospital that the surgeons, Drs. Bell and Ward, came out to give them the news.**

 **Dr. Ward said, "Private Pettigrew survived the surgery and is in stable condition."**

 **Dr. Bell said, "To be honest, I wasn't sure we'd be able to save his leg when I first saw the injury. However, after seeing the work Dr. Collins had done before we got here, I became more optimistic."**

" **Keep in mind that we won't know for sure that the reattachment has worked for several days, but right now I'm feeling good about his chances."**

 **Charley sighed with relief. "Can I see him?"**

 **Dr. Bell replied, "He's still unconscious…"**

" **I just want to see with my own eyes that he's still breathing."**

 **The doctors looked at each other, then nodded.**

 **As Charley stood next to the bunk, the first thing she looked for was the rise and fall of Tully's chest. When she was satisfied with that, she saw his bandaged left arm and side. His left leg was splinted, heavily swathed in bandages, and had been placed in traction. Charley looked at the IV that dripped into Tully's right arm and placed her hand gently over his. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "I'll be here when you wake up."**

 **The nurse almost protested when Charley put a chair next to the bed and sat down. Then she thought better of it. Charley wasn't bothering anyone, especially since Tully was the only patient at the moment.**

 **Four days later, Drs. Bell and Ward entered the otherwise empty ward to do their daily examination of Tully. The nurse unwrapped the bandages on his leg and the doctors were happy with the private's progress. Tully's leg had good color and he could wiggle his toes easily. Dr. Bell said, "I don't see any reason not to think you'll make a full recovery after the bone heals and a little rehabilitation. Have you had much pain?"**

 **Tully was propped up on pillows and said, "Some … but mostly my leg just tingles."**

" **That means it's healing."**

 **Tully smiled, "Thanks for saving my leg."**

 **Dr. Ward said, "It was your wife's quick thinking that brought us here."**

 **##########################**

 **A week later, Tully was transferred by ambulance to the base hospital at Ras Tanura. Once he was settled in and had fallen asleep after a shot of morphine, Charley took her father to see the apartment.**

 **Colonel Williams looked around the cozy little home and nodded. "You and Tully have done well for yourselves."**

 **Charley looked up at her father. "You know, dad, I don't think I ever really said thank you for finding a 'loophole' in that regulation."**

" **It did take some time and arguments, but in the end it all worked out."**

" **Yes, it did. How about some lunch? We can eat downstairs in the café. Food's great and not too expensive."**

 **Charley started for the closet to get some money out of the box on the shelf, and the colonel smiled. "Only if you allow me to pay."**

 **She shrugged. "Okay. It's a deal."**

 **As they walked out of the apartment and Charley locked the door, Colonel Williams said, "And then, after lunch, I will be leaving."**

" **Oh … I was hoping you could stay a few days."**

" **Well, I won't be going back to the states for another week. But Sister Kathryn has invited me back for a visit. Since Tully is safely back and in the care of the good doctors and nurses here, I thought I would take the good sister up on it. I'll stay a couple of days and then come back here for a real visit with you and Tully."**

 **They started down the hall and Charley jokingly said, "Are you finally going to start dating?"**

 **The colonel's eyebrows shot up. "I hadn't thought about that. Kathryn is a formidable woman. I could easily move…"**

 **Charley laughed. "Oh my gosh, dad! I can't believe you! Do really think…"**

 **Colonel Williams chuckled. "I'm not thinking about a budding romance, mind you. Maybe just a little companionship … with benefits."**

 **Charley started down the stairs ahead of him with her fingers in her ears. "Lalalalala … I'm not listening to this!"**

" **What? It was good enough for you and Tully."**

" **That was different!"**

 **The colonel stopped at the bottom of the stairs and put his hands on his hips, barely able to hide his smile. "How is that different? You and Tully were living in sin before you married … and don't tell me you weren't."**

 **With a laugh Charley went back to her father and put her arm through his to get him moving again. "Oh please! Tully and I were in love and we didn't think we'd be able to get married until after we got out of the military."**

" **It's a good thing Captain Boggs had the good sense to call me about that regulation." As they rounded the corner, Colonel Williams said, "And another thing! When can I expect my first grandchild?"**

" **Lalalalala … not listening!"**

 **##########################**

 **(Author's other note: I realize that limb reattachment wasn't done during WW2. Or, at least I couldn't find anything about it before the 1970s. I just took a little creative license to make the story work.)**


End file.
